howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Books Related to the HTTYD Franchise
The How to Train Your Dragon movies and TV series spawned a great many books ranging from art books and guide books, to early reader books and activity books. There are also comic book spin-offs, but they are described on their own pages. This page lists books related to the franchise and include links to individual Wikia pages or link to a book's information on a major online bookseller, such as Amazon.com. Activity Books *2011 How to Train Your Dragon Wall Calendar *2015 How to Train Your Dragon 2 Square Calendar *2015 How to Train Your Dragon 2 Wall Calendar *2016 How to Train Your Dragon Square Calendar *Dragons Doodle Book *Dreamworks: Defenders of Berk: Dragons in Flight Stretchbook *Dreamworks Dragons: A Tale of Two Dragons (Ultra Build-It) *Dreamworks Dragons: To Berk and Beyond! *Dreamworks How to Train Your Dragon 2: Draw-It Dragons *Dreamworks How to Train Your Dragon 2: Jumbo Coloring and Activity Book *Dreamworks How to Train Your Dragon 2: Learning Series *Dreamworks How to Train Your Dragon 2: My Busy Book *Dreamworks How to Train Your Dragon 2: My First Puzzle Book *Dreamworks How to Train Your Dragon 2: Super Sticker Book *Dreamworks How to Train Your Dragon 2: Time to Race! (Build It) *Find What's Wacky: Dragons *How to Train Your Dragon 2 Bumper Sticker Book *How to Train Your Dragon 2 Sticker Activity Book *How to Train Your Dragon 3D Masks Book *How to Train Your Dragon Coloring Book *How to Train Your Dragon Mad Libs *How To Train Your Dragon Mix and Match Book *How to Train Your Dragon Storybook and 3D Viewer *Look And Find: How to Train Your Dragon *Play-a-Sound: How to Train Your Dragon Art Books *The Art of How to Train Your Dragon *The Art of How to Train Your Dragon 2 *The Art of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Early Reader Books I Can Read! *Hiccup the Hero *Meet the Dragons Ready-To-Read *All About Dragons *Dragon Mountain Adventure *How to Build A Dragon Fort *How to Defend Your Dragon *How to Pick Your Dragon *How to Raise Three Dragons *How to Start a Dragon Academy *How to Track a Dragon Educational Books *School of Dragons #1: Volcano Escape! *School of Dragons #2: Greatest Inventions *School of Dragons #3" Storm Approaching! Guides *Book of Dragons *Gobber's Guide to Battling Dragons *Guide to the Dragons, Volume 1 *Guide to the Dragons, Volume 2 *Guide to the Dragons, Volume 3 *How to Train Your Dragon Songbook: Music From the Motion Picture *The Hilarious Book of How to Train Your Dragon Memes and Jokes (Kindle Only) *Ultimate Guide to Dragons (Vol. 1-3) Other Stories *A Fiery Discovery *A Tale of Two Dragons *Appetite For Destruction *Day of the Dragon Egg *Dragon Games *Dragon Race! *Dragon That Rides on Lightning *Dreamwork's How to Train Your Dragon Cinestory Comic *Fright of Passage *Gift of the Night Fury *How to Train Your Dragon 2 Storybook *How to Train Your Dragon: The Chapter Book *How to Train Your Dragon (A Pocket Full of Dreams) *Live and Let Fly *Toothless: A Dragon Hero's Story *Under the Dragon's Spell *What Flies Beneath *DreamWorks Dragons: The Pop-Up Book (5.2.2019) Trivia Category:Spin-Off/Related Books Category:Books Category:Merchandise